


Falling, Further and Further

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dementors, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, falling, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: When asked Harry would say that he didn't remember, that it was all a blur, that everything was fine.
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 3





	Falling, Further and Further

When asked Harry would say that he didn’t remember, that it was all a blur, that everything was _fine_.

All that he said was a _lie._

 _He remembered it_ _all._

* * *

He saw the Dementor approaching first; a rumble of thunder before a sharp crack of lightning illuminated the sky showing the stark outline of it, drawing in all the light, darker than the sky surrounding it.

Then came the soul-crushing despair, the warmth sucked out of him, _the sound of his mother screaming for his life._

He couldn’t hold onto reality anymore, his vision warped and his grip slipped.

_He fell._

He could hear screaming. _Was it from him?_ He didn’t know.

He could feel wind rushing past, battering his face, pushing up his sturdy goggles that were protecting his eyes. 

_He could see everything._

His broom rocketing off into the distance away from him, _further and further_ . The shocked faces of the spectators in the stands watching him plummet, _further and further_ . The Dementors now high above him looking ever higher up as he fell, _further and further down._

He figured at least they were no longer near him, only the screams of his mother now remained echoing around his head rather than the scene on repeat.

He felt himself falling faster and faster until he plateaued - it was just like a dream; except for him, death awaited him rather than consciousness.

He hadn't realised quite how high up he had been, falling further and further, the seconds merging together.

He didn't want to die this way; surrounded by hundreds; staring, praying, screaming.

He was always a spectacle to them.

Of all the years he had known the wizarding world, throughout all of them he had been paraded around as something to show off, to leer at. Students, teachers, strangers; all saw what they wanted to see, _who they wanted to see._ None of them saw him for who he truly was.

Few did.

Among the favoured few were Ron and Hermione.

He spared a thought for them - he hoped both would look away before the worst occurred, that they would both have strong support systems in place for when the inevitable happened today.

He didn’t put too much stock into that happening; after all, this was the wizarding world where allowing Dementors onto school grounds near vulnerable students was acceptable.

Maybe after he hit the ground some spectators would at least turn around, give his body a small modicum of respect as he took his final breaths.

He hoped it would be quick, he hoped that somebody would at least keep the Dementors away from preying on his weak, tormented, and withered soul.

He must have been mere milliseconds away from the harsh impact of the ground when he felt a cushioning comfort around him; maybe it was a miracle? Or maybe it was the comforting embrace of Death?

Either way, he had had enough. He shut his eyes and continued falling.

* * *

When asked, Harry would say that he didn’t remember, that it was all a blur, that everything was _fine_.

_Because remembering it hurt even more._


End file.
